


Song Of The Siren

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [10]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Chance Meetings, Falling In Love, M/M, POV First Person, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS Merfolk/Siren AU ~ Ace Frehley, a famous rock star is convinced his life is going absolutely nowhere..until a literal miracle washes up on his shore. (told from Ace's POV)
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley
Series: Rockin' AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted on Valentine's Day but due to it being my birthday I was busy~ Despite that I hope you enjoy! <3

I have everything I could ever want.

I’m rich. I have the mansion of my dreams..on a fuckin’ beach! A collection of luxury cars. Millions of people adore me. Women would sell their souls for a second of my attention. I should be happy!

But I’m not.

I’m more miserable than I’ve ever been in my entire fuckin’ life. 

I’ve got nobody to share anything I have with. 

I’m alone. 

I decide to take a walk before I drink myself to sleep again. The beach is always really nice around sunset. I love feeling the sand under my feet, still warm from the day. The ocean smells wonderful..at least when the tide is in. The beach is the only thing I’d miss if I decided to end it. I can see dark clouds rolling in. There’s a storm coming..and a violent one too. There’s lighting striking the water in the distance. It’s kinda beautiful. I watch until it starts to rain, then I run inside. Just in time too. It starts to pour a few minutes later. I watch the storm for a while. It’s surprisingly calming. Maybe I’ll skip the booze tonight. Going upstairs to my room I change, opening a window before I settle into the bed. The sounds of the storm lull me into a comfortable sleep. The first I’ve had in a long time. In the morning, the wet sand was the only sign of anything happening last night. I wish I could go out and walk again but I’ve got an interview to go to. A limo’s coming to pick me up in about 20 minutes. Guess it’ll have to wait until I get back.

* * *

The interview was absolute shit. I was asked so many embarrassing fuckin’ questions about my love life..or lack there of..that I wanted to punch the interviewer in the face. Fortunately my friend and manager Petey stopped me from makin’ an ass of myself. As we leave the station he puts his arm around me. “Why don’t we go out for a drink?” 

“Petey, that’s the best sentence I’ve heard all day~” 

We spend the rest of the day at our favorite bar. Petey only has a few drinks but I get fuckin’ wasted. He drives me home. When we pull up to my place he looks at me and frowns. “Sure you don’t want me to stay for a while?” I just wave him off. “Nah nah, Petey! Y’got a wife a’ home remember? I’ll be…fine..!” He shakes his head. “Okay..but I’m gonna walk to to your door so you don’t fall and break your neck or something.” I hang onto him as he helps me out of the car. “Y-you’re m’best friend, Petey..I dunno what I’d do withoutcha~” 

“Hopefully you never have to find out.” He takes my keys and unlocks my door, helping me upstairs to my room. He doesn’t bother turning on the lights. “Get some rest okay?” he says, piling me into bed. “You can worry about your clothes in the morning. I don’t want you gettin’ out of this bed. Hear me?”

“Yessir~” 

“I’ll call ya in the morning. G’night, Ace.” 

As soon as he leaves the room I pass the fuck out.

I’ve got a monster of a headache when I wake up the next morning. I get up, get out of last night’s clothes..a nice warm shower makes me feel at least a little better..go downstairs to the kitchen and chug a glass of water with some tylenol. Once my headache starts going away I go out for another walk. It’s a damn nice morning. Only downside is the smell from the tide being out. I’m still a little hung over, but I think I see someone who’s got it far worse than me. At least..I think it’s a person. I see what I think is hair covered in sand..actually their whole fuckin’ body is half buried in sand! Shit! Maybe they got shipwrecked out there and washed up here! They may still be alive! “Hey are you alright?!” I yell as I run over. They don’t respond. They don’t move. Maybe they are dead. I brush off all the sand and turn them over. It’s a guy. A pretty one too. Fuuuck please don’t be dead. Being directly in the sunlight’s probably not doin’ him any favors either…especially in the middle of summer. Maybe if I take him back to my place I can wake him.. When I gather him in my arms and lift him up my jaw fuckin’ drops. He doesn’t have legs…he’s got a shiny purple tail!! 

**Holy shit I just found a merman!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So..Ace has a merman in his bathtub. What now?

When I said I wanted some excitement in my life..I sure as hell wasn’t expecting.. _this._

Not that I’m ungrateful for having such a pretty thing in my arms..but uh..this particular pretty thing is half fish! Speaking of..now that he’s out of the water he probably doesn’t have that much time to live! Fuck! I race upstairs to my bathroom and lay him in the tub, turning on the faucet at full blast. Thankfully the tub fills up quickly. I turn the faucet off and push his head under. While I wait for any sign of life I watch his face. Looks like he's wearin' makeup. It's pure white with a black star around his right eye..and the reddest lips I've ever seen. I sure as hell do hope he’s still alive. The world would be so much more shitty if it lost such a beautiful looking creature. The purple scales on his tail and scattered across his body shimmer in the light. There’s a cluster of scales on either side of his neck. When I look closer I see that they’re shaped like stars..and hiding gills. There’re bubbles coming from them! He _is_ alive! His eyes suddenly fly open..and that’s when the trouble starts. 

He sits up abruptly in the tub, getting water all over the floor..and me. His eyes are wide and terrified. He attempts to move as far away from me as he can. “Hey..easy there, Starfish! I’m not gonna hurt ya!” I have no way of knowing if he can understand me or not but I keep trying. “You’re safe, okay? A storm washed you up on the shore and I brought you here.” I hold up my hands in surrender but he doesn’t take that well. He holds up his own webbed, scaly hands defensively, long sharp claws extend from his fingers. Then he lets out a high pitched screech. Fuck, it **HURTS!!** I cover my ears but even that doesn’t help!! My head feels like it’s gonna explode!! I can’t take it!! The last thing I see is the tub glowing purple before I pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short length. The next one will be longer~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last encounter Ace never expected the merman to return..but…

When I finally wake up again my head is _pounding._ I groan and sit up. The tub is empty. Where did he go?! He couldn’t have just gotten up and walked out of here..he’s got no legs! Guess he must’ve had some kind of magic..or somethin’. I dunno. I can’t be sure that wasn’t all just a hallucination. That does happen sometimes when I drink too much. But..it couldn’t have been. I remember finding him washed up on the beach. I remember picking him up and bringing him inside. He was real! Ah well..even if he was I’ll probably never see him again. He was scared out of his mind. I remember the frightened look on his face. And that _scream._ I groan again and hold my head. Definitely time for the extra strength aspirin.

When I go downstairs I hear someone banging on the door. Frantically. Fuck..I do not need to hear this. Not with the monster migraine I have. I go to the door and open it. It’s Petey. Who else would it be? “Geez why don’t you use a battering ram while you’re at it!” 

“Where the hell’ve you been?! I must’ve called ya about 50 times! I thought you might be dead!” 

“Can you _stop_ yelling? My head already feels like it’s gonna split open..it doesn’t need your help.” 

“Oh, so you drank yourself into a coma again. I shoulda known.” 

I go ahead and let him think that. I’m not about to tell him I had a pretty fishman in my bathtub. He’ll probably wanna have me committed or somethin’. I just wave him off and go into the kitchen. Fortunately my trusty bottle of aspirin is still on the table. I fill a glass with water and swallow a couple pills. Now to wait for them to start working. “I worry about you a lot, man..” Petey says, going over to my coffee maker. “I wanna help but I can’t if you won’t talk to me.” I sigh. “I appreciate it..I really do..but there’s nothin’ you can do.” 

“How do you know?!” 

Actually..that’s a damn good question. I hate it when he’s right sometimes. “Yeah..I guess I don’t. I mean..if you wanna come over more often..that’d be nice.” He pats my shoulder. “All you had to do was ask. I can come over whenever I’m able to. I’ll be sure to call ahead first alright?”

“Yeah..that’s cool~” 

Petey stays for the rest of the day. We talk, we have coffee. It’s nice to have someone here to fill the emptiness of this big place, even if it is just temporary. When he leaves it all comes crashing back again. I think about maybe bringing a girl home but it’s not the same. So I go out to the beach for a walk. The colors in the sky are beautiful around sunset. The water and the sand feel nice against my feet. It’s perfect~ Off in the distance I see something..shiny. I think it’s just my eyes playing tricks on me at first, but when it happens again I wade into the water to try to get a closer look. Fortunately the tide is out so I don’t have to worry about getting swept away. I just..gotta know what that is. It feels like something’s compelling me. I hear a sound..an echoing, haunting sound..like someone singing. It draws me in. Relaxes me. There’s someone sitting on a boulder near the edge of the dock. I see long, dark curly hair. Scales shimmering in what’s left of the sunlight. A tail. _It’s him._

“You came back~” 

He turns and looks at me. His big, dark eyes are full of..regret..? Is he sorry for what he did? “Did you..come back to apologize..?” He nods. He _can_ understand me after all~ I just shrug. “Don’t worry about it, Starfish..I get why you were scared. In a strange place with a strange human..I’d be freaked out too~” He leans forward and strokes my cheek, mouthing silent words. His hand is..very clammy, but it’s to be expected considering what he is. I climb up onto the boulder to sit next to him. I can’t leave him now..especially since he made the effort to come see me. He watches the sun set with his head on my shoulder. I watch him. He’s so fuckin’ pretty..and I think I’m falling for him~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ace laments over his Starfish, he’s introduced to a beautiful and somewhat…familiar stranger.

Maybe this sounds corny but..I can’t really imagine life without my Starfish now. Whenever the tide come in he comes to see me and sings one of his beautiful songs for me. I just lay my head on his tail and relax as he strokes my hair. It’s heaven~ 

But every time he has to leave it hurts. 

We wave goodbye to each other and I watch him disappear beneath the waves. He always leaves a star shaped scale that he’s shed behind for me to keep. I take a few and have them set inside a special guitar pick, so I can always have him with me when I perform~ 

As summer ends and the days get shorter our time together also shortens. It becomes harder and harder to let him go. I probably won’t see him at all when winter comes. He seems to sense my distress and moves closer so I can hold him. “I’ll be alright..it’s just gonna be hell not seein’ ya as much over the next few months. I don’t wanna be a selfish bastard. That water’s gonna be fuckin’ cold. I want you to be safe. So don’t risk it if you can’t make the trip, hah?” His hair tickles my chin as he nods. He stays in my arms until it’s time for him to leave again. This time..he says goodbye with a kiss. It’s a surprise..but it’s sure as hell not unwelcome~ I can taste the salt of the ocean on his lips. I feel his claws dig into my shirt. He doesn’t want to leave me. The tears he sheds streak his cheeks with glitter. “I know, Starfish..I feel the same way. If I could keep you here with me I would. But I don’t think you’d survive the winter in my bathtub~” We share a quiet laugh. “This isn’t the end y’know. I’ll be waitin’ for you like I always do. If you come and I’m not here just call for me~” He smiles and wipes away his tears. I kiss the star over his eye and his forehead. “Stay safe. I’ll think about you every day~” He mouths ‘me too’ and dives into the water. He’s always so fuckin’ graceful~ I hate to see him go but I love watching him leave~

* * *

Over the winter I bury myself back into my music. Petey comes over every weekend to help me with my songs in my studio. He and his wife even spend Christmas with me. It was nice not bein’ alone..but every once in a while I’d look out my window at the half frozen sea and wonder where my Starfish was. He didn’t come back..not even once. It must’ve been too dangerous. He’d never just desert me. I ignore the ache in my heart and go back to my work. 

It’s close to my birthday when everything is finally recorded and I’m ready to go out and help Petey promote my newest album. Naturally it’s a success. I never had any doubts~ Well..maybe a few but nobody needs to know that. I only wish I can celebrate with my Starfish..but he still hasn’t come back. Petey smacks me on the shoulder. “You fuckin’ did it, Frehley..I’m proud of ya~ Since your birthday’s this weekend how about we go out and celebrate?” That’s what I’m talkin’ about~ “I’d like nothin’ more than to get black out drunk right now, my man~ Let’s get outta here!” Several glasses of scotch later we’re both so fuckin’ plastered we can’t walk. Admittedly it’s nice to finally drink for a happy occasion~ The bar’s owner calls us taxis to take us home. Fuuuuuck I’m gonna feel this in the morning.. 

I’m woken up by loud knocking at my door. Awww dammit..again..? Deja vu. I drag myself downstairs and answer the door. To the surprise of nobody it’s Petey again. He’s blurry as hell but his cologne always makes him stand out. “Sorry to get you up like this but I got some news for ya.” I groan. “How are you not as hung over as I am you lucky asshole..?” He laughs. “I’m older than you, Frehley..I can take a lot more~” 

“Don’t gotta rub it in my face..” 

“Do you need some help, Mr. Frehley?” 

“Huh..? Who’s that..?” 

“What I came over to tell you about. I found an assistant to help me with your album promotions. He’s pretty too so you’ll like him~” 

“Don’t start in on that shit, Petey..I don’t even know the guy!” 

“Well..I’m hoping that will change, Mr. Frehley~” 

I rub my temples. “Look, just call me Ace alright? That ‘Mr. Frehley’ shit makes me feel old.” 

“Whatever you say..Ace~”

I dunno what it is..but there’s a strange familiarity about this guy that I can’t shake off. When my vision finally clears up and I get a closer look at his face…no way. It can’t be! I gotta be fuckin’ dreaming!! 

_St-Starfish..?_

He gives me a smile and holds out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Paul~”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfish has legs?! HOW?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update for Ace's birthday! Enjoy! <3

I still can’t fuckin’ believe what I’m seein’. 

Starfish is standing right in front of me. _Standing._ He has a voice. _He’s speaking to me_. I mean..unless he’s got a human twin that looks completely identical I’m pretty damn sure it’s him. I’m choked up. All I can do is stare. I only blink when Petey snaps his fingers in front of my face “Hello in there! Did you go off into space again?” I huff. “That’s _real_ funny. Look uh..why don’t you leave him here so we can get better acquainted and I can bring him back to the studio later tonight? Petey gives me _that_ smirk. I know exactly what he’s thinkin’ when he’s got _that_ smirk. “Whatever you say, Frehley~ You okay with that, Paulie?” I swear I can see his eyes sparkle. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll be alright~” he replies. We’re gazing at each other. There’s no doubt in my mind that it’s Starfish now. I’d know his eyes anywhere..his lips..his hair. Fuck..I’ve missed him so much.. “Hey, you okay?” Petey asks. “Y’look like you’re about to cry.” 

Probably cause I am. 

I sniffle and try to play it off. “What? Nah. Spring allergies and all that shit. I just need to take my meds and I’ll be fine. Quit worryin’ and get outta here alright?” I put on a smile and pat him on the shoulder, which seems to be enough to placate him. “Okay okay I’m goin’! Just don’t corrupt him will ya? Good assistants are really hard to find. Call ya later!” He gives us a wave as he closes the door behind him. 

“I thought he would never leave~” 

“You’re telln’ me..”

Without a second thought I take him into my arms and kiss him. Even after all this time his lips still taste like the sea. _It’s him. He’s real. He’s here._ “How..?”

He looks at me and smiles. A smile without a hint of happiness. “I wish I could explain it to you. It was difficult and arduous..but it was..a sacrifice I was willing to make to be part of your world~” 

“So..you can’t go back..?” 

He shakes his head. “Not for a while. It takes a lot of magic for me to change my form. Unfortunately once I do it leaves me completely powerless. So in a sense..I am trapped here until I can regain my magic.” 

“And when will that be?”

“When the sea calls me back.” 

Pretty sure that’s sea speak for ‘I have no fucking clue.’ Not that it matters. I’m happy to have him here with me. Ecstatic even! I pull him close and kiss him again. “You’ll be alright..you’re here with me. I’ll take care of ya~ Stay...live with me. I’ve been missin’ you somethin’ awful. A whole winter without you..it was like torture. Say you’ll stay~” Now there’s happiness in his smile. So much that he’s practically glowing~ “There is nowhere else I would rather be~” Nothing else needs to be said. I pick him up and carry him upstairs to my room. No other experience in the world compares to making love to him.

I feel a peace I’ve never known before with Starfish here. No..he’s not Starfish anymore. He’s Paul now. He inspires my work. I find myself not wanting to drink as much. He encourages me with his sweet words and comforts me with his gentle touches. And I’m falling even deeper in love. 

I just wish I could shake this feeling that something’s gonna ruin it all..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden rise in Ace’s popularity from his album starts to wreak havoc on his private life..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's MerMay! An update was mandatory! Enjoy! <3

I hate it when I’m right. 

I should be on fuckin’ Cloud 9 right now. 

I’ve got my pretty Starfish here with me. He’s my muse. My companion. My lover. He can’t live with me like I want. I get that. He has to keep up appearances as Petey’s assistant after all. But whenever he’s not working he’s with me and I love that~ Almost made me forget the tremendous stress an album’s popularity puts on my life. Almost. Pretty soon my name is back in all the gossip papers. People follow me around tryin’ to get pictures. Tryin’ to find out where I’m goin’ Who I’m seein’. If I’m dating. It’s a fuckin’ _nightmare._ The price of fame, I guess. My only solace is that people are fickle as hell. Soon they’ll get bored and focus on someone else. This time I’m just hopin’ it’s sooner rather than later. Of course with the success of my album I’m expected to do a tour. Comes with the territory. So Petey gets to work organizing locations and dates. Starfish’s help is damn invaluable. It amazes me how much he knows about music. Did he..study all these things while he was gone..just for me..? If so..fuck, he’s amazing~ In only a few hours everything is arranged. My tour of America officially starts in two months.

* * *

When you’re touring the U.S., New York is always the best place to start~ And where else but the good ole Madison Square Garden? Starfish is in awe of everyone and everything...and also scared out of his mind. It’s understandable. He’s never been around this many people before in his entire life. I hold him and try to keep him calm before I go on. The way he clings to me..I feel shitty for leaving him. But he looks up at me and smiles. “Go out there and make them happy~” he says and gives me a kiss. I smile at him and give his hand a squeeze. “Wait for me back at the hotel. Give yourself some ‘you time’~” 

“I will~” 

Him clinging to me doesn’t escape the backstage crew’s notice. They start givin’ us weird looks..and I know it won’t be long before the rumors start. Fuck ‘em. I got _real_ work to do. 

The show is perfect, but I can’t wait to go back to my Starfish. When I get back to the hotel we pack up to move out in the morning. G’bye Manhattan, hello Brooklyn~

* * *

I’ve got a couple free days before my next performance, so I surprise Starfish by takin’ him to Coney Island’s beach. Evening’s the best time. No people. More beautiful. The smile on his face makes me so fuckin’ happy~ He looks at me with his big doe eyes and I just wanna melt on the spot~ “You..did this for me..?” 

“Course, Starfish~ I know you’ve been missin’ the sea so I figured this was the perfect opportunity~” 

“I cannot..express in words..how much this means to me~” 

“Then let’s not speak~” 

With a smile he nods to me. We take off our clothes and head straight for the water. Swimming with him is an incredible experience. Even without a tail he’s faster than anything I’ve ever seen..and damn he’s sexy when he’s wet~ It’s hard to get him out of the water, and believe me I don’t want to..but once it starts gettin’ chillier it’s definitely time for me to get out. Damn. Shoulda brought towels. Then again I had no idea we were just gonna spontaneously jump into the ocean~ While I sit on the sand to put on my clothes on he stands over me, still very much naked and lookin’ so beautiful in the moonlight. Ohhh..fuck it. “C’mere~” I call to him, beckoning him closer. Next thing I know he’s on his knees crawlin’ to me. He’s kissing me. I lay him down in the sand. I look into his sparkling eyes while he wraps his legs around my waist..and we’re makin’ love on the beach like a couple of horny teenagers~ 

It felt so fuckin’ good~ 

But I shouldn’t have given in to temptation. 

The next morning Petey’s pounding at my door. As soon as I open it I get a magazine shoved into my face. “Care to fuckin’ explain this, Frehley?!” 

Smack dab on the magazine’s front page are pictures of me and Starfish from last night. With a nice label of ‘fag’ to boot. 

**Fuck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The privacy invasion continues..and Paul has to make a drastic decision.

“I can’t believe you would be this stupid!!” Petey yells, slamming the door closed. “I’d love to know how you expect me to cover your ass this time!!” I just sigh heavily. “Yell a little louder why don’tcha? I don’t think the entire fuckin’ hotel can hear ya!” 

“Does it even matter?! I’m sure this shit’s all over the news by now!! Look, Ace..if you wanna fuck another dude that’s fine. I don’t care. But y’couldn’t wait and take him back here? Ya had to do it in a public place where anybody could fuckin’ see ya? C’mon..y’got better sense than that! At least I thought you did!” Only one question comes to my mind. “Could they..tell who I was with..?” When Petey shakes his head it fills me with relief. “Nah, says here they could just tell it was a guy from the shape of his body. Point is they recognized _you!_ You have any idea what this is gonna do to your concert sales? A lot of people aren’t exactly gay friendly around here! It’s shitty but that’s the world we live in! I hate to do this but I say we just cancel the rest of your performances here and move on. Maybe we can save the rest of your tour before the news travels. I’m gonna try my best to ice this shit but I can only do so much.” He pats my shoulder. “Get your stuff ready to go, okay? I’m gonna let Paulie and the others know.” I nod and he turns to leave. Fuck, man..I’m glad I didn’t convince Starfish to stay in my room last night..

* * *

The cancellations didn’t do shit to keep the rumors under wraps. They escalated. Playing in Boston was a shit show. The first performance went alright..but reporters and photographers hounded me everywhere I went. I didn’t even feel safe until I went back to my hotel, and even then Petey had to hire guards to make sure nobody could sneak in. I slammed the door and leaned against it. Fuckin’ hell. Drinking myself into unconsciousness sounded really good right now. 

“Ace..?” 

I looked up to see Starfish standing there with a worried look on his face. “Hey..glad you’re here. Wanna share a drink with me?” He shakes his head. “I fear..I may have endangered your career..” I frown. “No way, Starfish..if anything you’re keepin’ me together through this whole mess. You an’ Petey of course. I don’t regret anything we did. Sucks that someone found out but..that’s show business.” 

“I don’t like it.” He runs to me and throws his arms around me. His warmth feels good~ “They’re trying to hurt you. These humans are greedy and selfish. They’re trying to profit from your misfortune. How could they..?” 

“That’s..just the way some people are, Starfish. All you can do is try to steer clear of ‘em. Harder to do when you’re a musician. Everybody wants to know your business. It’s the price people gotta pay for bein’ famous.” He looks at me with those big eyes again. I know he doesn’t understand. He’s a free spirit. He doesn’t have to deal with this kind of shit if he doesn’t want to..but he stays for me. “Man’s world is such..a maelstrom. I don’t know how you navigate it.”

“With lots of alcohol, baby. Plus I gotta make a living somehow. Why not do what I love? Playin’ guitar is my life. It’s what defines me. It’s what I’m good at.” He smiles and nuzzles my cheek. “It is that kind of tenacity that I admire most about you~ I do not miss my sea so much when I am with you~” 

“But you do miss it.” 

“I do. It is what defines me just as music does for you.” 

“Well..hopefully you can go back soon..and I’ll be there to see you off~” I go over to the windows and pull the curtains closed. Maybe..I’ll skip the booze~ “How ‘bout you stay an’ keep me company tonight~?” He gives me a shy smile. “I think I would like that very much~ But I have to make sure I go back before the morning.”

“Don’t you worry, baby..I know the routine~”

* * *

I fuckin’ wish tonight’s performance went as smoothly as the last. The crowd’s full of hecklers shouting vulgar things and throwing shit at me. Security can’t stop them all. While they’re distracted some of the assholes try to climb up on the stage! My bodyguards try to hold them back but there’s too many! Oh shit…oh shit..I can’t go out like this!! I’m suddenly pushed aside by someone. “S-Starfish?! What the fuck’re you doin’?! Get outta here, baby!!” He just glances back at me before grabbing the microphone..and letting out a glass shattering screech! The entire crowd grab their ears and scream out in pain. My band and I aren’t as affected because of our ear plugs…but fuck..I’m gettin’ really fuckin’ dizzy.. I’m fortunate to fall back into someone’s arms before my lights go out completely. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disasterous concert, things don’t get any better..

When I wake up again I’m in my hotel room. Starfish is lying beside me fast asleep. At least at first. He stirs as soon as I move. “...Ace..?” 

“Yeah..just goin’ to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” 

He just nods and lies back down. I never like it when he’s quiet like this. I know he’s worried for me. I know he feels helpless..and so do I. 

Petey scares the hell outta me as I head to the bathroom. I had no idea he was here! “Where the hell did you come from?!” He just shrugs. “I never left. Had to make sure you were still alive. I’ve got no idea what the hell happened tonight..I just know I’ve got a hell of a headache. And I haven’t even had any booze.” I let out a sigh. Kinda glad he doesn’t know what Starfish really is. I wouldn’t know how to explain any of it. He looks at me sternly. “I want to truth, Frehley. Was my assistant the one you were messin’ around with on the beach?” Damn. Guess the jig is up. “Yeah..” 

“I should kick your ass for this, ya know.” 

“I know..” 

“Bad enough you kept this from me so I couldn’t cover for ya. But it’s out now..and there’s not a lot I can do about it.” 

“T-they know who he is..?” 

“No, but they know the rumors are true and that’s bad enough. Your career’s gonna take a serious hit with this..and I gotta be honest. It might never recover.” 

I lean against the fridge with my head down. I fucked up. I really fucked up. Starfish will blame himself..but it’s my fault. It was my decision. Now I gotta pay for it. “Cancel the rest of the tour, Petey. I wanna go home.” Before he replies I go into the bathroom and slam the door.

* * *

It’s been a month..but if you’re famous the public never lets you forget your mistakes. I haven’t gone anywhere. I can’t even leave my fuckin’ house without being followed. Harassed. Asked a million questions. It’s a wonder they haven’t found out where I live yet. Guess I’ve got Petey to thank for that. Still..it’s hell..and I don’t know how much more I can take. 

Lucky for me I’ve got a packed wine cellar for such an occasion.

So it begins again. 

Every night. Every night I drink. Starfish doesn’t try to stop me. He knows he can’t. He just offers his support and sings me songs to help me sleep. He’s the only thing that keeps me sane. The only thing.. 

It’s no better when the morning comes. Another hangover. Another migraine. Stuck in the bathroom throwing up. My life is literally going into the shitter. Oh, but it gets worse. One morning I wake up and Starfish isn’t in the bed with me. I search the entire house for him and don’t find him anywhere. Where is he? Did he just..leave? Has he finally had it with me? I wouldn’t blame him. I’m no good to him now. Not like this. As I got to grab another bottle from the cellar I see him. He’s outside. On the beach. Sitting on the very rock I sat on when we’d have our meetings. He’s singing. The song is so heartbreaking it brings me to tears. Is he..singing about me..? I can’t just stand here. I have to go out to him. 

I stumble a few times but I eventually make it to where he is. I can see the glittery tears on his cheeks. He’s crying too. I’m an asshole. I gotta make this better. Somehow.. “H-hey..hey, Starfish.. Don’t cry.. It’ll be okay..I promise it’ll be okay..” He looks at me with those big pretty eyes and I can feel my heart going to pieces. 

“I wish I could believe that. But..I really don’t think it will be okay this time..” 

“W-what do y’mean..? As long as you’re here I’ll be okay.. All I..all I need is you, Starfish.” 

He shakes his head. 

Goddammit..no.. 

“I am sorry, my love. I have heard the sea’s call. It is time for me to return.” 

Those words echo in my head. 

_It is time for me to return_

He’s leaving man’s world. 

He’s leaving me..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the love of his life gone, Ace is caught in a perpetual downward spiral. Only a miracle can save him now..

I don’t want him to go. 

I wanna beg him not to. Plead with him to stay with me. 

I don’t have any right to keep him from the sea though. That’s his true home. Where he belongs. When he comes back inside I lock the cellar. I don’t wanna be drunk for our last night together. I cry and hold him tightly. Stroke his soft, fragrant hair. We kiss. We make love in the shower. We make love in my bed. My heart aches with the thought of losing him. I stay up all night and hold him while he sleeps, wishing the dawn wouldn’t come.

But I can’t stop the sun.

I wake up…and he’s gone. There’s only a note left on his pillow.

_Ace~_

_I am sorry for leaving this way._

_I do not have the strength to say goodbye._

_Please know that I love you and I will never forget you_.

_Perhaps when the time is right we will see each other again._

_Until then may my song remain in your heart._

_Starfish_

Under the note are sheets of music. Did he..write this for me..? Fuck. _Fucking fuck._ I clutch the papers against my chest and cry. All I can do is cry. He’s really gone.

I’ve cut myself off from the outside. I haven’t been in my studio in so long the equipment is collecting dust. Starfish was all the light..all the color in my world. Without him everything is dead and lifeless. I just drink. More than I ever have. When I black out at the very least I can still be with my Starfish in my dreams.

The alcohol doesn’t last forever. I’m completely out in the span of only a few weeks. Fucking hell. I need more. Unfortunately for me I’m the only one who can get it. I’m sure as hell not gonna ask anyone else for help. So I grab my keys and head out.

It was a mistake.

It’s dark and I can barely see where I’m going. I can’t focus. There’s a horn blaring. I’m blinded by bright headlights. I lose control. The rest is a blur.

* * *

The next time I wake up I’m in a bed..but it’s definitely not my bed. Of course. I’m in the hospital. Because I drove straight into an oncoming car. I can’t move, but there’s pain. So much pain. How bad did I fuck myself up this time?

“So you’re awake.”

Is that..Petey’s voice..? I can only move my eyes to look. Sure enough there he is sittin’ beside my bed..and he looks pissed. Relieved too but mostly pissed. I can only manage a small noise.

“Don’t try to talk. Your jaw’s wired shut.”

I widen my eyes. What?!

“Yeah that’s right. Your jaw is one of the many things you broke during your little joyride. You fuckin’ idiot. I’ve been tryin’ to contact you for weeks..and the next thing I know, I’m hearin’ about you in a head on collision on the news! What the hell were you thinkin’ driving in such a fucked up state?! You’re lucky you’re not dead! Although you’re probably gonna wish you were once they start forcin’ you to detox. Get used to this view, Frehley. You’re gonna be here for a while.” I watch him pick up his jacket. “Relax I’m not dropping you. Visiting hours are over. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

He leaves me alone. Alone with my fucked up head. Physically and mentally.

* * *

Recovery is far from a walk in the park. 

The pain is constant. If it isn’t my broken body it’s the withdrawal. Just to add insult to injury, it didn’t take long for my accident to become public. They say my career is over and that I should just retire with the tiny shreds of dignity I have left. I know Petey’s only being a friend by tryin’ to convince me they’re wrong, but are they? I mean..what could I possibly regain now? There’s no point in tryin’ to sugarcoat it. I have nothing left to live for..

After four grueling months I’m finally healed enough to go home. Petey has to plant false rumors about when I’m bein’ released so the reporters don’t descend on me like vultures. He’s still damn good at what he does. Still, it’s no happy homecoming. The house is just as empty as it was when I left it. I miss Starfish so damn much. I would’ve wanted nothin’ more than to see him here waiting for me. No such luck. As if the mock me, the sheet music Starfish left for me is right there on my kitchen counter. I just hold it against my chest and cry again. 

Another month passes. I fall off the wagon again.

Petey has the doorway to my wine cellar bricked up. It hard to think about stayin’ sober when there’s no reason to be. I look out at the sea and wonder where my Starfish might be. I can feel tears start to sting my eyes. “I hate it so much here, Starfish..I wanna join you..” It would be wonderful to be like him. To not have a care in the world. To be part of the sea. Then I hear something. A soft sound far off in the distance. Is that..singing..? It has to be him. I’m sure of it! I turn over the sheet music and write a note to Petey. He’s been the only real friend I’ve ever had. I can’t leave him without an explanation. I tell him everything. Who ‘Paul’ really was. What happened at the last concert. Where I’m going. It won’t be easy for him to read but I’m sure he’ll understand in time. I’ve had it with this world. It’s time for me to go.

* * *

It’s still difficult to walk but I’m not gonna let that stop me. I pull my patio door open and walk out onto the beach. As I move closer to the sea I can hear Starfish’s captivating voice. He’s calling to me. He wants me with him. I rid myself of my clothes and walk straight into the rising surf. The water is cold. It cuts into my skin like a million knives. I don’t care. I see him waiting. He’s smiling at me. He takes my hands and pulls me under the water with him. 

_‘Starfish..my Starfish..’_ I cling to him tightly, wrapping my legs around his tail. ‘ _I’ve missed you so much, baby.. I never wanna be without you again.’_

**“And I do not wish to be without you~”**

_‘Wait..you can hear me..?’_

**“I hear your thoughts as clearly as my own~”**

_‘T-then you heard…’_

**“I am sorry, my love. I could not return to you until I was ready. I have trained my power for this very moment.”**

The shell Starfish is wearing around his neck glows brightly, lighting up the ocean around us. It’s warm..and comforting. 

**“My love..will you accept the gift I offer to you? Will you spend the rest of your days with me beneath the waves? Consider carefully. Once I do this, it cannot be undone. Any human friends you have..you will likely never see them again.”**

I already know what my answer is. _‘Wherever you are, Starfish..that’s where I wanna be.’_

The shell glows brighter, enveloping me with its light. There’s no pain. There’s only warmth. I can feel myself changing. I watch claws extend from my now webbed fingers. Scales appear along my arms and across my chest. My teeth are now pointed fangs. As my new gills start to work I no longer feel the growing pressure in my lungs. I can breathe! I look down to see that I now have a shimmering blue tail..and it’s the most beautiful sight~

**“There..it is done~”**

I look at him and smile. **“Thank you, Starfish~ I shoulda known you’d never abandon me. I promise, baby..I’ll make it work this time. I’ll make myself better for you. I wanna be the man you deserve~”** He just wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. **“My darling..you always have been~ I knew when I washed up on your shore that it could not have been a coincidence. It was fate~”**

**“I believe it now~”**

We share a kiss and swim off into the depths together. My Starfish and me. Sirens of the deep. Lovers of music. Soul mates~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
